mybigbrotherbrantsteeleseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Diaz-Twine
Sandra Diaz-Twine is the winner of Big Brother: Pearl Islands and later competed on Big Brother: All Stars, Big Brother: Heroes vs. Villains, and Big Brother: Game Changers. In Big Brother: Pearl Islands, Sandra flew under the radar in the beginning and made social bonds with many houseguests. Coupled with her terrible performances in competitions, she was never nominated and made it to jury. By then, she had formed a dominant alliance with Christa, Jon, Rupert, and Trish and helped evict the bigger threats of the opposing alliance. After Jon and Trish teamed up with Darrah, Lillian, and Tijuana to oust Rupert in Week 9, Sandra was able to enact revenge by using Christa's HOH win at the Double Eviction to backdoor Trish. Unfortunately, she would lose Christa the following week once Burton returned after he aligned with Jon and the other women. Navigating through the next week to keep herself afloat, after Tijuana's eviction, Sandra rallied the remaining women to get rid of the men. This succeeded as Burton was backdoored following a tie vote. At the Final Four, Sandra won her only HOH and targeted Darrah and Jon for being a physical and strategic threat respectively. Darrah was evicted and Sandra was brought to the Final Two by Lillian who deemed her much more deserving than Jon. Much more liked and respected as a player by the juror, she was awarded the win in a near unanimous vote. In Big Brother: All Stars, Sandra entered the season as one of the biggest threat because of her impeccable social game. Despite this, she managed to defuse her target using the aforementioned social game in order to keep herself from being on the block. At the start of jury in Week 7, Sandra aligned with the well known players in order to reach the late game. This unfortunately was shattered when their target Shii Ann won HOH and put two members, Colby and Jenna, on the block. As Colby was able to veto himself off, Sandra was then targeted by the newly formed lesser known players alliance and thus put on the block in his place. Unable to convince the others to keep her in, she was evicted unanimously, placing 8th and becoming the first jury member. In Big Brother: Heroes vs. Villains, Sandra once again came into the season laying low in the beginning. She did not return alone however as her former Pearl Islands nemesis Jon joined her and quickly began spreading seeds to the others to go after her. After a while, Sandra was eventually told of this by her closest friend and ally Courtney and began slyly targeting him. She did not immediately finish him off though as he was able to rope in her two newest rivals JT and Russell to go after her too. In Week 6 she was put on the block but was able to mist POV winner Richard into using it on her, thus saving her from an early exit. At the start of jury the following week, Sandra turned on Richard but during that time began to create an army of players that would keep her safe. While she was again targeted in Week 8 by that trio, the next week she finally began to run the game with an iron fist. First targeting JT, and then Russell after the former's successful eviction, Sandra and her alliance managed to manipulate the new HOH Jerri into believing that going after their target Jon would make the entire house happy, thus keeping her safe the following week. She took the bait and Jon was evicted unanimously, though she went right after him, continuing maintaining Sandra's numbers as the majority. Finding Jenny to be the most threatening and least trustworthy of her alliance of 5, Sandra orchestrated her eviction in Week 12. This wound up as a bad move however as Caryn betrayed the alliance the next week and put Courtney and Sandra on the block. Despite Judd being in Caryn's corner, the duo convinced him to use the POV on Sandra, forcing Randy to go up in her spot and ultimately get sent to jury in a 2-0 vote. At the Final Four, Sandra was once again put on the block next to Courtney but was unsuccessfully in taking herself off the block. Deemed the most threatening out of the duo, she was evicted, placing 4th and becoming the 9th and final jury member. In Big Brother: Game Changers, Big Brother: Pearl Islands Voting History HOH History Big Brother: All Stars Voting History Big Brother: Heroes vs. Villains Voting History Big Brother: Game Changers Voting History HOH History